Since I know you
by Murail
Summary: Zelgadis Greywords is a cold businessman. Xellos Metalium is a fashion designer and photograph. They hate each other and fight about everything. Between them is cought Lina as a callage student. (I hate summary please R&R) XLZ
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1: The Accident **

The sirens didn't stop ringing. It was terrible sound reminding something bad happened. The people on the street were shocked to see blood. The blood shocked them more than everything else, because they knew it was blood of a young girl. The door of the ambulance closed and with the sirens ringing they tried to save her life before will be too late.

* * *

Lina Inverse was in a hurry. For all people who were in their way to work it wasn't anything unusual. Lina was late for school and for all these people it was almost like a daily ritual. They smiled at the redhead girl who was running down in the street to her school, which was about to start.

By the other hand, Lina hadn't so much of fun from her situation. She was on collage now and her professors were used to scold her every second day for coming late into class. She really tried her best but it was impossible for her not to oversleep. Especially, when her part-time job ended almost at the midnight. She looked at her watch and moaned in horror. The first class today was with Mr. Fujin and she couldn't expect any sympathy from this old geezer.

Another crossroad. Lina was too in a hurry to stop and look around. She jumped right into a road completely ignoring the cars around her.

_Great! Only this road and one more crossroads and I will be at the collage. I'm not so late this time. Only fifteen minutes, that's not so horrible. Not even HIM could be so angry!_

Right before her appeared the last crossroad and she sighed in relieve. Last look at her watch and….

She wasn't utterly sure what exactly happened. The car was just so fast that she hadn't any time to get off his way. For her it was strange. Everything was slow and she could see every detail on it. The lights, the black colour of this expensive car and man beyond the wheel.

A moment before she was hit and threw on the footpath, she was caught by his eyes. Lina had never seen such eyes before. She hadn't seen such colour until now. So deep that it was almost frightening. Such a wonderful shade of blue. It was like looking at a winter sky.

This all took only two seconds and then the car hit her. A terrible pain appeared in her body and Lina fell into darkness.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

"She is still in coma?"

"Yes, Mr. Greywords."

"What is a chance, she will wake up?"

"To be honest, very low. She has some chance, but not so much. Even if she will wake up she will has to face the consequence of that accident. Her spin was seriously damaged, Mr. Greywords. If she will wake up, probably she wouldn't be able use her legs again."

"And how high is a possibility that she will be alright?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Greywords, but it will never happened. Her wounds are too serious. It will be a miracle if she will wake up."

"Thanks doctor."

_Hey, who are they talking about? Who is in coma? Who will never wake up? Can it be … me?_ Lina slowly open her eyes only to realize that she is in darkness.

_Where am I? It's like in a cave when the guide turns the lights off. Hey, where are you? Can you hear me? I'm … scared!_ She was surprised that her voice was only a silent whisper in the never endless darkness. Literally she stunned when she heard the voices again.

"If she will wake up call me. And take a good care of her!"

"Of course we will, Mr. Greywords."

_Who is this guy? I think I heard this name somewhere before. But his voice sounds so cold. It almost make me shiver._ In the darkness Lina yawn. _If only I wouldn't be so tired. I think I should sleep a little more.

* * *

_

Well sorry for such a short chapter. I promise it will be only this one. As usual I apologize for my poor grammar. But now the main thing. I already think about this whole story and I have a little problem. I still can't decide how it will be end. So I would like to ask YOU! (don't worry it's only about pairing)

**The end can be:**

Lina x Zelgadis

Lina x Xellos

Lina x nobody

Lina x both of them (no I'm not crazy or pervy. It will not be easy, but I'm sure it can be)

So, if you be so kind and send me your vote with your review, as well. And don't worry, it took quite long time before I stop the votes. Thanks. Please review!


	2. The Awakening

**Chapter 2: The Awakening**

In the hospital, where was still unconscious Lina Inverse, was unusual rush. Most of it was caused by Lina's friends who came for a visit, and, as usual, with a lot of noise. The personal looked at them with sympathy. It was almost four weeks since their friend Lina was hospitalised.

Amelia hadn't ever admitted possibility that Lina wouldn't wake up. For her was Lina someone who will always be somewhere around. The raven-haired girl was still on a high school and she worshiped the older girl who was already on the collage. She couldn't understand how someone could do such a thing to Lina.

Right next to Amelia was walking Filia and Goury, both of them arms full of flowers for Lina. On their faces wasn't such a cheerful expression but they tried their best for Amelia. Deep down Filia stopped believe that Lina will wake up. Of course she would never admit it aloud, because she didn't want to hurt Amelia and Goury. Goury by the way was almost same like Amelia. He was still hoping that Lina will wake up. That helpless expression on his face was cause because of the long time in coma.

When they reached Lina's room, Amelia as usual (and utterly uselessly) knocked at the door. Because nobody could answer she stepped with Filia and Goury inside. The room was still same. White colour everywhere, except flowers, which her friends bring her every day. It was unbelievable but Lina looked more beautiful than usual.

Her long hair reminded them flames in contrast to the white pillow. The well-known face was unnaturally pale but that pear shade brought more bright to her red lips. Amelia sighed and placed a banquet of flower on her night table. The flowers looked so ordinary next to Lina. For Lina's friends wasn't surprised when they heard hospital personal talking so admiring about her.

All of them wished from the bottom of their hearts to Lina got better. They had known that she is very talented such a thing simply isn't fair to her. Amelia almost sobbed when she looked at her friend's face. Everything what she wanted was to be near the lively girl. But for now, the only thing they could do was to bring fresh flower to her hospital room.

"Lina, you should wake up soon, because Mr. Fujin is starting to worry to! We had to promise him to tell you his best wishes for your recovery. So hurry up and wake up soon!" Filia looked at Goury who talked to Lina as if she was only sleeping. But for him it was like that. He couldn't just leave her in that silence. Goury knew that Lina was too lively for being in silence. So he treated her as usual. Filia smiled at his behaviour and turned to Lina as well. There wasn't anything else what they could do anyway.

* * *

Zelgadis Greywords was sitting in his office silently doing his work. It was almost five weeks now, but the redhead girl still didn't wake up. For these five weeks he couldn't stop think about her eyes. It was almost as if there was a hidden flame, burning with live itself. The doctors told him her name. Lina Inverse. Even her name was promising energy coming out from it.

It wasn't only how she looked. The moment when she turned her head to him before his car hit her, was overwhelming. It was like looking into a volcano. Somehow he longed to see that fire again. A small stab of guilt hit him when he thought about her condition.

Zelgadis shook his head to release himself from thoughts at that girl. It wasn't only his fault. She ran right into the road not looking right or left. Well, he WAS in a hurry and his speed was bigger than should be, but… Zelgadis sighed and gave up. It was impossible to stop thinking about her. There was something so attracting on her. He started to be wonder if she will wake up. For some reason he was sure that she will.

* * *

_Oh my gosh! How long I have been sleeping? It's strange. This place is much warmer than before. I wonder why._ Lina slowly open her eyes only to face the darkness again. On her face appeared a deep frown and she sighed.

_How I'm supposed to get out of here when I don't see a thing? Hey, I can smell flowers! That's wonderful. Hmm, … roses, … tulips, … and thyme? What the hell would thyme do among roses and tulips? Wait a sec. There is only one person in the whole world who would do such a thing. Amelia!_

She looked around herself in desperate need to see something. The place was still dark and without anything.

_Hmm, I can't stay here for a long time. I should really go back, but the question is how? I don't see anything, I can't hear anything and obviously there aren't any traffic sighs about exit. Well, it would be really better if here was some light._ Lina turned around again but the result was still same.

_Alright, no lights either. Maybe I should try to move._ To her surprise it works. She had a feeling as if she was floating in air. It wasn't unpleasant. Actually it was quite nice.

_Well, now I can move. But how to get out of here? This sounds stupid, but maybe I should wish for it. A try will cost me nothing so why not?

* * *

_

In the thirtieth floor blinked the lights of an elevator and Zelgadis walked through the hall to his apartment. His apartment took almost the whole thirtieth floor. The place was huge and comfortable. When he stepped in, the only thing, which welcomed him, was overwhelming silence. Even the lights couldn't help much.Zelgadis went to the living room where he got to himself some drink and sat down on the sofa, looking through the glass wall at the night city. He closed his eyes and allowed to himself relax. It was nice to run away from work, people and quilt. Mainly, from that quilt. Even only for a moment.

Today it was seven weeks and Lina's condition stayed same. He had never cared about other people but cause someone's death was a different case. He felt weird when he was thinking about a completely stranger. But somehow he wanted her to wake up.

_She is only twenty-one years old. And the doctors said that she will never walk again. This is the first time when I thing I owe apologize to someone. Shit! This is more than only apologize!_

He sighed again and looked at his watch. It was almost eleven o'clock at the evening. Maybe he should go and visit her. He played with this thought almost three minutes and shocked his head. He was sure that the doctors treat her well, so why should he care. Deep down he know the answer.

He wanted to care.

* * *

_Boring, boring, boring, boring,… Hmm, I already know that only wish for it doesn't work. Try to go as far as I can doesn't work either. And the worst thing is, that I'm still on a dark, silent and warm place, where I don't want to be! Shit, the silence is worst of all! Lets try it from other side. What if I just decided to stay here and the place will change by itself?_ Lina thought about this possibility whole two seconds.

_Somehow I don't think so. And the freaking silence is going on my nerves! I just MUST get out from here! No matter what I can't stay here. I have to go back to my friends, no matter what!

* * *

_

The nurse looked sadly at Lina's motionless body. Two months passed and no change. Lina Inverse stayed in coma and didn't seem to wake up. The doctors gave up of hope that she will wake up. With her injuries it was a crazy idea to even think about it. The nurse sighed and turned around to walk out of the room.

_Such a beautiful, young girl! Someone has a bad luck. I think I heard her friends said that she was only in her third year on the collage. Poor girl! She doesn't deserve such fate._

The woman was almost out when she heard silent moan. She quickly turned around only to see Lina's eyes starting to open. Her eyelash tremble for a while, and then show two deep beautiful eyes of the colour of red vine. The nurse was immediately at Lina's side.

"Miss Lina!" she called for the doctor and remained on Lina's side. She looked utterly happy and pleased that the read-head girl woke up. Lina, on the other hand, didn't feel so well. Everything in her body hurt and she felt like after a long ride on roller coaster. Which mean dizzy with her head spinning.

She didn't understand where she is and what is she doing there. Everything what she knew, was a car, which hit her really hard. She let her eyes wandering around the room without saying anything. There was nothing to say anyway. Her throat was dry and wasn't sure if she would able to say something.

In no time were the doctors there and started to check her condition. Silently she looked at the glass with water and the nurse gave it to her mouth. While she was drinking she could felt her confusion slowly disappearing.

"Where am I?" the voice almost frightened her. It was like creaking nails on the school blackboard. The nurse let her drink again while the doctor answered her question.

"You are in hospital, Miss Lina. You had a terrible accident. It was two months ago. Your spin was seriously damaged. It's a miracle that you wake up! But to me you look out of all danger. Now try to sleep and the rest we can talk about tomorrow."

Lina closed her eyes instead of answer and fell asleep. The only thing, which still remaining in her mind was pain and a car crushed to her. Lucky for her, she didn't remember the time when her mind was unconscious. But somehow she was happy that she is back.

* * *

Well, another boring chapter, which unfortunately had to be written, and from now on I can start to take it seriously. I hope you liked it. If not, feel free send as many flames as you want. The current state of votes is;

Lina x Zelgadis – 1

Lina x Xellos - 2

Lina x both of them -1


	3. The offer

**Chapter 3: The offer**

It the studio of Xellos Metalium, one of the most famous fashion designers, was unnatural silence. The Xellos himself was looking at the collection of his new photographs with a frown on his face. It would be very wrong to say he was disappointment. Actually, he was disgusted. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't find what he wanted.

The models on his photographs were all beautiful, but for him they could be as good as death. They eyes were already death or covered with unconcern and boredom. He wanted something new and more important – alive. He didn't want any other girls with lack of interest. No more girls with never-ending moaning about every little stupidity. He … he wasn't sure what exactly he wanted. But he was sure that when he will see he will recognize it.

Xellos turned to his new project. He was thinking about this collection for a long time but still didn't find any model, who could possibly wear it. It was useless and unforgivable waste to let it wear some of his current models. Xellos would never allow something like this. He was waiting for his angel. The only one who could wear his dresses and pose on his photographs in them. The only one, he was waiting his whole life. He looked at the dresses and sighed. As the time passed he wasn't sure if he will find such a girl.

* * *

"Come on, Amelia! Stop whining already! It could be much worse so stop complaining!" 

"But Lina! You will be on a wheelchair for the rest of your life!"

"I could be death as well. I'm glad that I'm alive and that enough for now. There is much more people who were told that they would never walk again and walking. It can be my case!"

"Lina is right, Amelia! As I know her she will be alright soon!"

It took another three months before Lina could return to her old life outside of hospital. The first shock she couldn't use her legs last surprisingly a short time. Lina wouldn't be Lina if she would be sad over it for long. After she heard the news she decided that it really could be worse.

Now she was outside of her home with her friends. Goury pushed her wheelchair along the streets because Lina was still little weaker than before the accident. Filia, Amelia and Goury were all touched by radiance of her undying spirit. They all agreed that there is nothing what can break this girl. Lina was determined to stay alive and live with everything what she could. For her it simply didn't matter if she's living her live on her legs or wheelchair.

The day was too bright and beautiful for any kind of worries anyway. Lina was wearing a short dress in dark red colour with small blue flowers. Her brightly red hair was tied in high ponytail with some locks falling into her face.

"By the way, Lina. Did you talk to Zelgadis-san again?" asked Amelia while she was walking next to her friend. The red-haired girl shook her head.

"No. He was talking with me soon after I wake up from coma, but not anymore."

"That utterly rude! He should properly apologize!"

Lina burst into full laugh.

"He did, Amelia! He apologized and paid all the bills for hospital. I would never be able to pay it just by myself. And he didn't have to do it! What happened were my fault as well as his. Besides, he is too busy to bother with me!"

"But…"

"No, buts, Amelia! I'm glad that it's over. The only thing which bothering me right now is, where are we going to eat? Hey, what's so funny?" she asked when her friends started hysterically laugh. It didn't take them long before they found a small restaurant. After they settled down and ordered they meal the chat turned to Filia.

"So, who is that your new discovery? Come on, Filia, tell us!" teased her Lina. Filia turned bright red and tried to change the conversation to another way. But it didn't help much because the others didn't let her.

"Alright," she gave up, "his name is Valgaav and he asked me out only four days ago! He is so cute! You wouldn't believe it, Lina!" she said excitedly. Lina smirked.

"I think I got the idea! You look like a firefly when you are talking about him! Let me guess, you actually have a date today? Isn't it the really reason why are you so nervous about time?"

Filia's baby blue eyes were now facing Lina from tomato red face. Her mouth was wide open and Lina with others couldn't anything else than laugh. Filia definitely looked shocked and startled like anytime before. More important was that Lina was right about her date.

The tall blonde girl hide her face in her hands to gathered herself. Lina stopped teasing her and smirked.

"Don't be so shy, Filia! You was too busy in the collage last five years to find yourself a guy, so I can say you deserve one!"

Filia finally take her hand from her face and smiled at Lina.

"Thanks Lina. It's really shame that you will repeat the last year. Will you able to handle it?"

"Well, I will need to find a job. But it doesn't matter. I didn't like the previous one anyway."

"They have no right to fire you!" protested Amelia.

"I can understand why did they do it. I was in hospital for five months. And that's a really long time. Besides my boss wasn't sure if I would ever wake up."

"And that's good that you did. I heard Mr. Fujin to complain every lesson that his best student is in such a condition. He was very worried. I think he actually like you!" grinned Goury who was with Lina in the same class but, instead of her, finished the collage this year.

"Yeah, yeah! He really likes me. I should say he is almost in LOVE with me. That why he was scold me every time when I came into his class later."

"You were permanently later!"

"Thanks, Filia, that's exactly what I wanted to hear!" said Lina sourly. The others started to laugh again and soon Lina joined them.

* * *

"You need a break, Xellos!" said Valgaav for the sixth times in the hour. Xellos sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He knew that Valgaav was right but he still didn't finish his work. Or maybe he should say his staring at the photos of candidates for his new models. 

"This is useless! No one of these girls can wear that new collection!" he cried in utter despair. Valgaav looked at some of those photos and blinked. He was sure that there were the most beautiful girls in the world. But Xellos still wasn't satisfied. Nobody knew what exactly was Xellos looking for.

"Listen, Xellos! If you would not have a break you will break down, so take your ass from the chair and go with me!"

"For the last time, Valgaav, I'm not going with you to meet your girlfriend!"

"You should! I'm sure that she would fit for your collection."

Xellos doubted about it but didn't say anything aloud. After today he wanted to tear his new clothes and forget about it. Why to design a new dresses which nobody can wear. After a few moments of Valgaav's inducing he gave up and went out of his studio with him.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Filia said she need to return back at the collage because of her friend who need to fix something with her professors."

"Oh my! It's pretty a long time when I was for the last time at collage." Said Xellos while they were walking through the street. Valgaav grinned at his friend.

"Of course! How long you were there anyway? Three months before you run to designing and making photos?"

"How are you doing it?"

"Doing what?"

"Make me feel like a little brat who is for the first time behind school!"

"I think it's a natural ability! Hey, there is she!"

Xellos looked up only to see his angel, which he was waiting for.

"Wonderful!"

Valgaav looked at him with a huge smile on his lips, while he was waving to Filia.

"I told you so! I have never seen such beautiful golden hair as she has…"

"Golden? So the tall one is your girlfriend? I was thinking about that girl on the wheelchair." Xellos eyes couldn't go away from her. The way her locks were falling around her face to her pale shoulders was absolutely fascinating for him. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not.

The angel, he was waiting for so long time, was now right before him. His heart started beat faster when Filia and Lina came closer.

_It's her! She is the only one for my collection!_

"Valgaav! It so nice to see you! This my friend Lina Inverse!"

_So her name is Lina. Perfect!_

"Nice to meet you, Lina-san! This is my boss and friend Xellos Metalium!" introduced Valgaav Xellos to the girls. Filia open her mouth.

"That fashion designer?" she asked. "Oh, where are my manners. I shouldn't so stare. Sorry for that." Filia was so confused for such a meeting and was more embarrassed when Lina started laugh. Her nice and melodic laugh sound like collection of small silver bells. Xellos couldn't believe that such a wonderful sound could even exist.

"Come on, Filia. You are acting like fourteen years old. I'm sure he has enough such women in his life. So give him some space." Said still laughing Lina. Xellos smiled at her and took his sunglasses from eyes so he could better looked at Lina. She looked even more beautiful. Her red hair was brighter than he thought at the first.

"Valgaav, why don't you take you girl for the promised date and I will walked miss Inverse home? If she doesn't mind!" Xellos smiled at her surprise expression. Lina was startled for a moment and than shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I've never been walked home by a fashion designer before. So I think it will be nice change. Don't give me that look, Filia, and go to have some fun. I'm not a toddler."

When Filia and Valgaav were finally gone, Lina turned to Xellos with amused look in her deep ruby eyes.

"Hmm, don't take it personally but somehow I doubt that you usually walk a strange people home. So may I ask you what wake up your interest in me?"

Xellos couldn't help but started to laugh. Naturally, he walked behind her wheelchair. While he was pushing her along through the park he answered her question.

"That's true, but I normally don't meeting such a beautiful girl." He complimented her and Lina blushed.

"The fashion designer and photograph and doesn't meet a pretty girl? You don't expecting me to buy this one?"

"You said it. I'm meeting many PRETTY girls but not beautiful!" Lina was now blushing furiously, her face matching her hair.

"Oh, come on! Why are these compliments for?"

"Ah, you got me! I'm actually trying to convince you to be my model!" he told her cheerfully and Lina stayed utterly speechless.

"You have to be kidding me! If you didn't notice it; I'm on a wheelchair. There is no chance for me to be a model!"

"Well, it really shame that you can't go on a fashion show, but it doesn't mean that you wouldn't look great on photos!"

Lina was silent for a moment and then she sighed. Xellos watched her carefully when she spoke again.

"Alright, I admit, it's a interesting offer, but I have to repeat a grade on the collage and I really haven't time for such hobby. Besides I don't think I would look good on photos."

"To be clear, I didn't mean it like a hobby! I meant it like a job and don't worry I pay good money to my models. And second thing is the fact that I'm sure you would look great on photos. But if you don't believe me I can take you to my studio and make some photos just to make you sure that you can be the best model ever."

"Hmm, you almost convinced me, Mr. Metalium."

"Please only Xellos, miss Inverse!"

"Lina!"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't like when somebody's calling me miss Inverse. I feel weird. Lina is enough, Xellos."

Xellos laughed but he had to be sure that Lina will accept his offer.

"So, would you be my model?"

"Still not sure!"

"Well, in that case, I would take you to my studio and make the photos as I offered you before. It's really important for me to have you as a model."

"Why?"

"Because it's my personal opinion that you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met and I would be dammed if I let such opportunity go away from me!"

Lina didn't know what to say. This wasn't for the first time when some handsome guy made her a compliment but definitely not in such a way. She took a deep breath before she nodded.

"OK, you won! But it have to be a really good photo to convinced me to be a model!"

Xellos smiled and turned the wheelchair to his studio. He was sure that he can change Lina's mind and win her as a model.

* * *

Well, another chapter done. I hope I didn't disappoint you! I really thanks for all these reviews, which you sent to me. Also I owe you my apologize for my poor grammar and I hope that it didn't affected the story too much. About the story I must to warn you! I'm not planning to finish it soon. This story will be quite longer than my previous one. So don't be worry if there are some information missing! You will know everything somewhere in the later chapters. I hope it's alright with you. 

The current state of your votes is:

Lina x Xellos – 4

Lina x Zelgadis – 6

Lina x both of them – 2


	4. Up to the hill

**Chapter 4: Up to the hill**

Lina was sitting in a huge room, which Xellos considered as a cloakroom. She tried not to stare at all the beautiful dresses around her. It was useless. For a moment she regretted she couldn't walk in one of these dresses in front of people. Lina was still unsure if she should accept his offer on not but her curiosity started to win.

At that moment Xellos returned with a beautiful dress. The vine colour was simply perfect with translucent sleeves. Lina's jaw fell wide open when she saw it. The dress was long and she was sure that it would fit perfectly on her slim figure. In her mind started ringing alarm bell when she realized that it will be impossible for her to get into the dress without someone's help.

"Ehmm, Xellos, right now … you know … I was thinking … ehmm … how I'm supposed to get into it?"

Xellos looked at her frowned face and smiled.

"Martina will help you, don't worry about it. So, are you ready to try them? I thought that red will be best for you. What would you say?"

"I will let it on you." She paused when a strange woman came inside.

"Oh, Martina. Lina-san will need help with dressing. Please can you take care of it?" the smile from Xellos face didn't disappear and Martina nodded. Lina thought that she was definitely prettier than her, so she couldn't understand why Xellos want so much an ordinary girl like her for model.

Lina felt nervous when she had to undress in front of stranger. But Martina was a nice person. She was used on spoiled girls with a pretty face and no manners, so her attitude towards Lina was more than only professionally friendly. With her help Lina was able to change into the dress. She was completely nervous when she felt the soft fabric fit close to her slim figure.

Martina helped her to the studio where Xellos welcome her with a huge smile. In his eyes she was the most beautiful thing in the world. He said Martina to leave them alone so Lina wouldn't feel so nervous and gently lift her from the wheelchair. Lina turned bright red when she felt Xellos arms around her shoulders and under her knees. The last time when somebody held her like this was in her early youth.

As gently as if he was holding porcelain he put her down on a high chair before white background. Xellos lift her leg to her chest and Lina wrapped her arms around it, her face resting on the knee. As her hair freely fell from her shoulders to her waist, Xellos gulped. It was more and more hard to see Lina as a model only.

_She is beautiful. I've never seen someone like her! _With a smile he looked at her through the camera and started to take one photo after another.

* * *

Lina was nervous like never before. That whole thing was crazy and she couldn't do anything about it. Silently, she cursed Amelia again and took a deep breath before she entering inside the huge building. It was a week since she was in Xello's studio. He didn't send her the promised photos yet and she wondered if she looked really so pathetic on them.

Now she was in a big building and totally sure that she shouldn't be there. Lina knew that it wasn't actually Amelia's fault, but still she blame her for this whole mess. Everything started the next day her posing for Xellos.

Flashback:

"Miss Inverse, because of your medical problems you will have to repeat this year. Will you be able to handle it financially?" The office of the 'big boss' of this collage was nice, friendly looking and warm. It was end of May and in spite of that Lina felt cold along her spine. She was sure that she needed a new job. The collage wasn't cheap, but there were two little problems. First, she had no idea where to find a new job and second, even if she did, it wouldn't be enough for her studies. Slowly, Lina shook her head. This was how all her dreams ended.

"Well, I've expected something like this. That's why I called you, Miss Inverse. Our collage received an offer for part time job in Sailoon Corporation. The payment looks interesting and it would not collide with your education since it's a job you could easily do at home. Because most of your professors wanted you to continue in your studies on this collage I wanted to ask you if you would be interested."

Lina was speechless. He was actually offering her a job so she would be able to stay at the collage. This was her lucky day. With a happy nod Lina accepted that offer. Little did she know that at that very moment she signed her soul to devil.

End of flashback:

Of course she didn't know that it was a company owned by nobody else than Zelgadis Greywords. And why did she blame Amelia? Because the raven-haired girl didn't tell her about it and Lina knew that she was fully aware of it. The red head didn't want to think about the possibilities. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see Zelgadis again.

With a last deep breath Lina confidently lead her wheelchair towards the reception. Truthfully, Lina felt like breaking any second. Behind the reception desk was sitting a tall woman with a small label on her jacked that read 'Naga'. She was culturing her nails completely unnerved by her surrounding.

"Hello!" started Lina politely. Naga turned her eyes to her continuing with her nails. "I'm Lina Inverse from Sailoon University and I have appointment with Mr. Greywords." Naga's eyes returned to her nails.

"I wasn't informed about anything like that."

Lina's eye twitched at this lack of professionalism.

"Maybe it would help if you actually looked into your computer about that meeting!" growled Lina her patience wearing thin each second. She didn't want to be late for such an important thing just because of some stupid secretary.

"As I said before, I wasn't informed about such meeting. Don't need to look at it."

Lina narrowed her eyes. She wouldn't be herself if she let such a pitiful excuse for employee to bring her down.

* * *

Valgaav was watching his friend working like a mad man. A week. It was a week since Xellos was occupying himself with something he didn't show to anybody. Valgaav was as curious as the rest of the studio. The models went ballistic when they found out that the special collection he didn't let them to try was wear by a complete stranger who didn't even work in modelling.

The second day when they were irritating Xellos about it he firmly shut them up and locked himself in his office and continued the world there. The mysterious photos safely with him. Valgaav understand how annoying the models could be so he let Xellos work, as he wanted. But it was a whole flipping week and he wanted to know some answers.

"Xellos, open the damned door. I want to speak with you!" Valgaav waited until he heard a soft 'come in'. It was quite surprising that the door wasn't looked. The room Xellos was in couldn't be described as an office. It was more like another studio where Xellos worked on new designs or where he was usually sulking.

"OK, split it! What are you doing? The models bitching at each other because of that new collection and you closed yourself in here. So what's going on?" Valgaav finally look around himself. The whole room was covered with posters and photos of Lina, Filia's friend. Valgaav had to admit that the fiery redhead was incredibly beautiful and Xellos clothes were perfect on her.

"I take it that you have found the 'one'!"

"She is perfect, Val! I need to contact here again and talk to her. I'm sure that I can convince her to work for me. As hell that I care that she can't walk. I was already thinking about collection of photos completely suitable just for her. What do you think?"

"Isn't it Lina to who did you promised to send the photos?"

"…?"

"Did you?"

A long moment of silence.

"Xellos, … you forgot, didn't you?"

* * *

Zelgadis was disappointed. And not just a little. Thought he would never admit it he was quite eager to see Lina again. It was surprising when the university confirm that she will be the one taking his offered work. It would be nice to see her again. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't forget the short meeting with here after she woke up from coma.

He never met anybody like here. But she didn't turned up. He waited for twenty minutes but then admitted that he couldn't afford hired somebody who wasn't on time. After he closed the office door after him Zelgadis slowly walked towards the elevator. As usual he ignored the creepy smile from his secretary. He was sure that she was more smiling for his money than him.

While the elevator started moving Zelgadis tried to focus on his work for some reason it didn't work. Last few weeks he couldn't sleep and it was a problem for him to concentrate. He didn't find a reason why. After every nightmare he woke up without remembering anything. It started to be troublesome and his mood was very bad each day.

The door of the elevator opened again and before Zelgadis appeared an incredible scene. Naga who he was considering to fire was yelling at nobody else than Lina Inverse who was red in her face. He didn't know what shocked him more the fact that his employee was yelling in the middle of the main hall or the fact how beautiful the redhead looked.

When he got past the state of utter shock Zelgadis slowly walked towards them. Neither of them noticed him … not before he coughed politely and interrupted their row.

"Miss Inverse, I must admit I was awaiting you twenty minutes earlier…"

"Which is exactly the time I'm trying to get to you!" snapped Lina angrily not really care to who she was talking to. She took few deep breaths and managed to calm dawn a little. Zelgadis chuckled.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault. Naga isn't exactly best in dealing with people." He shot her a nasty look under which the woman behind reception desk paled.

"I tell you what! Let me treat you to a diner and we can discus our working plans over it. What would you say?"

Lina just shrugged still angered and not so fast forgiving. That earned her another chuckle from the tall man beside her. Gallantly, he opened the door for her, which made her smile at him a little, and lead her to a restaurant that was next to the building. It was nice with warm atmosphere just perfect for a business lunch. Unknown to him her smile made him feel better and before he notice on his lips appeared a small smile while he was walking next to the redhead girl.

It was strange for him but somehow he felt uneasy. The girl made him feel worried. He wanted to make sure that she would be happy working with him. It never happened before that he would care what the other think about him. But something about Lina made her so different and he couldn't resist to her charms. When they were seated at a small table Zelgadis suddenly realized that he didn't want to resist.

* * *

"It's all your fault, Xellos!" Valgaav wasn't a bitch too often but sometimes it was too tempting not to teas his boss and friend.

"Would you shut up and help me to find it, damn it?"

It simply was too much of fun. Due to Xellos usual messiness he lost Lina's phone number and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find it. The cherry on the top was fact that in his almost hysterical state he forgot that Valgaav could find it out at his girlfriend Filia since she and Lina were friends. Actually, he already did but now Xellos hysteria was too much of fun. That was what made Valgaav day. Happily enjoying himself he watched Xellos fretting around and making even bigger mess. Valgaav was simply waiting when the idea of asking Filia will struck into Xellos brain. He didn't need to wait long… just another twenty minutes.

When that finally happened Xellos turned quickly with a victorious expression on his face.

"You could ask Fil…"

With an evil smirk Valgaav wiggled in the air with a piece of paper. Xellos face was priceless. Even if he was about to fire him for that it was still worth of it. Xellos took a very deep breath before snatching the number from his friend's hand. He really didn't want to kill him.

"Son of a …" murmured Xellos while he was dialling Lina's number. He couldn't explain it but it didn't happened before that he would feel so full of adrenalin. Lina was supposed to be just another girl with pretty face and body. Somehow, she was much more. She was the secret of life he was anxious to unlock.

* * *

I'm so sorry for abandoning this story for soooooo long. I have no excuse for it. I know that this chapter suck but please bear with me. The next one will be a) longer, b) better. Hopefully it will meet your expectations.

Please read and review

Murail


End file.
